


Xxxxxxxx

by DerangedDragon



Category: Xxxxxx - Fandom
Genre: Nsfwgsgss, Other, Shsbsbnsns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDragon/pseuds/DerangedDragon
Summary: Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtest





	

Sooooo... I have no idea where to start here. Alright, so Vincent doesn't remember ANYTHING before the reader saved him. And so instead if being a weird annoying perv he's actually pretty nice. That's going to be most of the following 2-3 chapters. At some point Vincent figures out he needs glasses during this, considering his eyes are blank white or have grey irises in most versions of him, he has to have some sort of issue with his vision. Eventually while looking for a job for Vincent, they end up at Fazbear's Fright. (The reader entered through the back, we know how fnaf3 looks, so that's why the reader thought it was abandoned)  
Mike is the guy the reader ran into while shopping  
Mike talks to Vin for awhile, and is all suspicious for most of the time. Mike advises Vincent to get another job for awhile before looking for one there. Reader and Vin leave and go to get him glasses.  
They go to pick them out (Vincent refuses to his eyes checked first) and accidentally run into Jeremy, he's the one working the cash register. Jeremy isn't too happy to see Vincent, but doesn't directly say anything negative.  
They leave and Vincent gets a job at McDonalds. The Reader decides to quit her own job and try to get one at Fazbear's Fright. Mike lets her. She just works the front desk. Fritz comes in, is creepily nice to her, and mentions both Scott and Vincent. Reader talks to Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz about what happened to Vincent, and why she hasnt met Scott yet. They explain the whole thing to the reader, but keep any details on Scott out of the conversation, and dodge any questions on it. After all of this is done, I'll write down the rest of the story  
That's just MOST of the following chapters, just drag out every 1-2 sentences into a chapter.  
Here's the character descriptions, besides Vincent.

Mike  
is surprisingly younger than everyone else  
Short, but not THAT short White-blond hair  
light blue eyes  
just monotone AF when he talks to anyone at all  
Insomniac, he just decides to drink coffee 24/7 anyways  
taller than EVERYONE  
prolly wears eyeliner tbh  
he has black ear piercings too

Jeremy  
Is(technically WAS) married  
actually older then Mike somehow  
has Vincent's height  
will literally hit someone with a stick when he's super pissed but it never goes any further  
sort of a pissy, sarcastic ass most of the time  
longer dark blonde hair, w/ light brown streaks  
green eyes  
pretends to drink coffee black, but the second someone turns around he throws in 2 handfuls of sugar

Fritz  
just exists. no age or anything he's just there  
short  
really light beige hair, looks similar to Mike's  
he just has REALLY long bangs that cover his eyes  
he's fricking nuts okay  
probably burned down a Walmart and got away with it  
maybe probably should be in an asylum  
so it makes sense for him to have messed with the animatronics before  
more or less can't see. he pretends he can though and has absolutely no issues with it except for not seeing color

Scott (for when he actually comes up way later)  
actually the oldest, doesn't really show any signs of it besides his hair tho  
quiet(er)  
wHOOOP so okay he's the killer, that sums up a lot  
dark blue eyes  
very dark brown hair w light gray/whitish streaks in the front  
Also is(was) technically married, but tries not to talk about it  
scares the living shit out of Vincent  
little shorter than Mike  
I really don't have a very good description of his looks, but I do have a ref of the design I'm generally basing him off of

Summary of backstories  
the game order here is 4, 2, 1, 3. Some people do it different in other fics  
So Scott's wife died  
they have several kids, one if them is the guy over the phone in FNaF3  
queue bite of 83 incident, kid that gets bit is one of Scott's 3 kids (the one from FNaF4)  
Scott gets super pissed over it, the kid is in a coma  
he sorta just got fritz and vin to help him kill the kids who did it+ anyone who caught them in the act  
fritz just kills 1 because they caught them  
Vin kills the main 4  
Scott kills the 3 who actually did it, including his other kid, his only daughter  
all of the kids ghosts sorta just kill Vincent in the springtrap suit, since they thought it was just him  
pizzeria gets closed down and reopened as FNaF2  
Jeremy's wife just dissapears completely  
Jeremy gets bitten by Mangle (the daughter) in 87  
Fritz destroys animatronics from the original pizzerias, by extent the original kids  
whoop, Vin is still dead in the springtrap suit  
fnaf1 place opens, 2 closes because of the other new incidents  
Scotts kid dies in coma, he starts recording the 4th night can after hearing the news  
Mike starts working and reports what happened after looking through history files of the building and enterprise  
fritz trys to burn down pizzeria again  
doesn't work too well  
everything is just half burnt  
and then reader finds Vin, and yada yada yada you get the picture


End file.
